The Two of Us in One Bed is a Little
by MakotoAce
Summary: Sinful Naezono fanfic. [quote taken from Danganronpa: the Animation]
1. And so the sin begins

_**A/N: This'll probably be the last fanfic I upload on here, and I know my account is on "haitus", but FUCK I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD**_

 _ **EDIT: I added a lotta words because there were a few grammar errors I overlooked, that and I wasn't happy with the rushed ending.**_

 _ **EDIT 2: Read the Wattpad version. It's better and doesn't have as many mistakes. [link on my profile, since the damn link isn't working here]**_

* * *

I felt bad for using Naegi for my plan, so I wanted to make it up for him. I'd developed a crush on him, and that crush developed into a sexual desire... somehow. I've decided to fuck him. I rustled around in one of my drawers and found a ribbon and some rope. I put them in a box, which contained a vibrator, some lubricant, and a syringe full of anesthesia, then started to head to Naegi's dorm.

I knocked on the door. "Naegi-kun~!" No response. "Naegi-kun?" I opened the door and heard water running. Oh, so he's in the shower. May as well prepare while there's time. I walked over to his bed, but slipped on a bed sheet that was on the ground. The contents of the box spilled everywhere as I heard the water shut off. Shit. I heard Naegi's footsteps. _Shit. Shit. Shit. **SHIT. SHIT!**_ The footsteps stopped, and I heard a giggle. Five seconds later, I felt a stab in my shoulder, then fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh... wha...?" I groaned as I woke up, then became fully awake when I realized I was tied to the bed with the rope and ribbon, completely nude. "What the heck?!"

"Oh! You're awake!" I heard Naegi's voice. I looked ahead of me and saw him stepping forward, towards me. He'd wrapped himself in a white bed sheet. "Why didn't you tell me you were into some _real_ kinks, Sayaka?"

Hearing him say my first name was very arousing. "Y-you said it yourself, I'm so popular, and you're... b-basically the opposite..." Tears swelled in my eyes. "We'll never be together..."

"Says who?" Naegi was very close now. "Just because we're stuck here it doesn't mean that we can't do-" His face turned red upon saying- "- _sexy_ things."

"S-so, you love me too...?" I asked, becoming more aroused.

"Of course!" He put his hands on the bed and glared at me. "Even though you've been using me."

 _Shit, he knows I've been using him to get out of here._ "W-well! You can do anything you want to me, as p-punishment!"

"Anything I want, huh~?" He looked my nude body up and down and licked his lips as his face turned even redder. He unwrapped the bed sheet that was around him, revealing he was nude. "I'm not going to punish you-" He sat in between my legs and untied my ankles. He tied his ankles to mine, and my wrists to his wrists. He got comfortable and mumbled softly, "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to enjoy yourself, aren't you?"

I nodded, half-scared, half-excited. Damn, Naegi acted **REALLY** different when he was horny. I caught myself wondering how all that emotion would feel in-between my legs.

I then realized that I actually _felt_ something down there. Naegi was pressing the head of his dick into my wet pussy. It felt good, so good, resulting in a pleased moan from me. I then realized something. "N-Naegi! The lube!"

"Don't worry," He said. "While you were unconscious, I lubed us both!" He slowly put himself deeper into me, resulting in another moan coming from me. It was obvious he was trying not to moan himself. "What do you think Maizono-chan? Do you like my dick?"

"A-Ah~" was all I managed to gasp out. Naegi must've not been satisfied with the 'answer', because he rammed himself deeper into me, up to his balls. " **AH!** Naegi-sama! That's awesome! _Ah_ , that felt so _good_! Do that again!"

He did that again a few times, the both of us moaning as he did so. He started out slowly at first, then started instinctively thrusting faster and harder, causing me to gasp at some point. He stopped and looked at me, concern on his face.

"Oh my god! Maizono-chan, did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry! I-"

"Makoto, you're too pure and innocent," I leaned in closer to him, hoping for a kiss. He was so cute and kind; too pure and innocent. _He'll get killed instantly, acting like that,_ I realized with a jolt. He thrust himself forward, so our lips touched. We started kissing rather aggressively; while we did, he started thrusting himself five times harder than before, resulting in his body weighing me down. We pulled apart eventually, so I could yelp in pleasure.

"Left, and harder, please..." I begged, the pleasure becoming too much for me. "M-my left."

"Of course," He started thrusting harder, resulting in me moaning and gasping. It just felt _so_ good, _too good._..!

"Makoto _please_!" I begged.

"What? Oh, this?" He thrusted as hard as he could, then had a pleased look on my face when I squeaked. "You like that?" His eyes widened as I squeaked again. "D-dammit... stop being so sexy, you're going to make me lose control, and when I d- YES! AH, YES!"

His hips stopped thrusting, and started straight out thrashing. The pleasure coming from in between my legs was too much, and I, myself, started to lose control. "DON'T STOP!" I yelled. "PLEASE, DON'T STOP- **_AHH_**!"

"I won't," He somehow managed to say, still thrashing. "Not until you're _begging_ me to."

The words made me lose control; my hips were meeting his movements eagerly, and I found my hips not being able to stop. But I didn't really care. Not anymore.

As he thrashed me relentlessly, my body was growing warmer and warmer. My body, practically _burning_ now, just kept begging for more. As I moaned and gasped, I then felt a new sensation. I realized I was going to cum, and reality snuck it's way in.

" _AH_! M-Makoto, wait, WAIT! St-stop...! I-I'm..." I started to panic as the heat increased. "ST-STOP! I'm going to- _ah_ -!"

He whispered into my ear soft and low, "Do it, Sayaka, cum for me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, I came with a shriek. Makoto kept thrashing, smiling as I orgasmed on him. I started thrusting my hips with his, so he can cum also, and we could be even, but this only resulted in a pleased gasp from him. He thrashed one last time, then moaned and hugged my body tightly. I felt him release inside me; it was an incredible feeling. We both lay panting on the bed as our fluids ran down our thighs.

"...Wow..." Was all I managed to say.

Naegi stroked my hair. "I love you, Sayaka..."

"I love you too, Makoto..." I said, starting to feel sleepy. He was tired, too, and I started to fall asleep. I became awake again not even a minute later when I felt something enter me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half-scared, half-aroused.

"You brought a vibrator in this box, I'm not letting it go to waste," Makoto turned the vibrator on, causing my hips to jerk from the surprise. I gasped, trying to get used to this new sensation.

"How's that feel?" He asked, then looked me in the eye. He turned it up, not saying anything.

"Makoto..." I moaned, starting to feel pleasure again.

"I'll take that as a 'good'," He smiled, turning it up all the way. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes," I moaned, orgasming again.

"Mmm... you're so _filthy_!" He took out the vibrator, then settled next to me.

Then, I got an idea.

I jumped up and tackled him, pushing him onto the bed.

"S-Sayaka!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Wh-what are you- **_AH_**!"

I started sucking his cock, fitting half of it in my mouth. I put my hands on his hips, trying to prevent him from thrusting, but his hips jerked, and his cock when deeper into my mouth. I let out a sound between a gasp and a moan.

"Oh? It's going to be that way? Well, two can play that game," He said. I felt his body shift, then felt his tongue against my vagina. I gasped, sucking him more. He came again, but didn't stop licking me. I removed my mouth from his cock and gasped for air.

"Don't you dare stop, Sayaka," He groaned, seemingly enjoying this way too much.

I started sucking again, while I did, his licks grew in intensity. We orgasmed at the same time. Makoto settled next to me, something obviously on his mind.

"Sayaka, use me again, then I _will_ fuck you until you pass out," Upon the faint blush on my face, he growled, "And I **won't** make it pleasurable for you."

"I won't use you again," I promised, "from now on, I'll protect you the best I can."

"Thanks," He said, falling asleep. We hugged each other as we fell asleep, and I realized, that, I don't care what happens, as long as I'm by his side, and he's by mine.


	2. Even more sin

**A/N: Hewwo. I know i said I'd be a on hiatus, but i might come back. I made another chapter to this sin, and here it is.**

* * *

I never thought I would need a 'punishment' from Makoto. I honestly didn't. But he was curious about what I was using him for... and he found out... somehow.

So now I'm here, on my knees, sucking him off. As long as he gets what he wants, I'm fine with it, but anxiety was coursing through me.

"C-can I go now?" I asked, pausing.

"Not yet," He said, staring down at me, his hazel eyes filled with more lust anyone could imagine. "Don't stop."

"No," I whimpered, lost in my own thoughts.

"No?" He repeated. "No? You have the audacity to say 'no' to me?!"

"Makoto-" I was about to apologize, but he cut me off.

"Naegi-sama."

"What?"

He half-glared, half-grinned at me. "Naegi-sama, if you're nasty.'

Oh god, I thought, deciding to suck him again. He gasped and moaned as I continued.

" _Ah~!_ " He moaned, looking out a window. "Beautiful weather today."

I stopped sucking and glared at him. "Are you seriously trying to sneak some casual talk into this?"

"Oh, you're not horny yet," He sighed, releasing into my mouth. "I'll fix that." He kicked me onto his lap. I was still clothed, and he was disappointed to find out I was. He removed my panties and inserted two fingers into me.

" _GAH_!" I yelled, starting to feel wet. He started thrusting his fingers, making me wetter. I moaned, starting to feel horny.

"There we go," He exhaled and continued to thrust his fingers. He eventually took them out, and replaced them with his dick.

"Makoto...! T-take that out!" I demanded. I realized that he felt different...

"Noticed, haven't ya?"

I started at him.

"It's a vibrating condom, Monokuma gave it to me, as a 'gift'," He explained. He turned it on and started to thrust. I gasped; I don't even know if it was pleasure of fear.

He stared at me blankly. "You can't be close already...?" He whined. I noticed his eyes brighten. "Whether you are, or not-" His hips started thrashing, and he started the vibration- _"I'll kick it up a notch."_

I noticed the remote on the bed. Makoto followed my gaze to the remote. He snatched it off the bed, turned it up to the highest level, then threw the remote across the room. "You aren't leaving until I'm done with you," He said sternly, his high-pitched voice sultry. His hips resumed to thrash; when they did, I realized that I was no longer in control of what was happening. The least I can do is accept it. I do deserve whatever punishment is in mind for me...

While I was lost in thought, I realized Makoto was tying me to himself. Our ankles, wrists, and thighs were tied together tightly. I struggled, panicking, then realized I couldn't move. His hips were thrashing even more, and my struggling only resulted in more pleasure. I moaned as my body became warmer.

"Hey! Naegi! You've given me a great idea! Sexual action is much more entertaining than killing action! It'll make the viewers so horny...!" Monokuma's voice rang over the system.

Makoto threw a baseball at the camera, knocking it down.

"What the...?! Don't make me come up there, young man!"

Makoto threw another ball at the screen, and that went down too. He turned back to me. "We're alone now," He moaned, thrashing even more. "We can have some... **_ahh_**... serious fun now, Sayaka..."

It dawned on me. "You can't bring yourself to 'punish' me, right? Yes, this 'punishment' of yours is a way to satisfy us both sexually, isn't it?"

Makoto looked hurt; his hazel eyes betrayed him. "Fine... you got me..." He stopped thrashing and stared into my blue eyes. "But... you do want me, do you?" He paused, before adding, "As a person?"

"Of _course_!" I exclaimed. "You're cute, kind, hopeful, and... just an amazing guy! You're straight-out with your love; you deserve to be with me, and I deserve to be with you."

"Then..." Makoto's hazel eyes showed too much lust for his size. _"Prove it, you naughty girl."_

"With **pleasure** ~" I moaned, moving my hips so I could get Makoto thrashing again. I thrusted my hips, satisfying myself as his moans filled the air. He started thrashing again as I rode him, the both of us moaning.

" _Please_..." Makoto begged, thrusting harder. "Sayaka.. please... oh yes... **yes**... **_AGH~!_** "

"Enjoying yourself, _Naegi-sama?_ " I asked.

He gasped as I moved my hips more, so I, too, was thrashing. " **Yes**. _**PLEASE**_! SAYAKA! **AHH** ~!"

I watched him with a passion; his red flushed face, saliva dripping from his mouth; his moans were even more satisfying. The sight and sounds coming from him were enough to make me lose control. However, I kept my hips thrashing, and he was thrashing harder than I've ever felt him, moaning. Once I realized that, I orgasmed onto him.

After I caught my breath, I asked, "Why do you want this in the first place?"

He groaned, orgasming again. After regaining his composure, he said, "Because that warm, soft feeling around my cock is _so_ good, Sayaka..." He pulled me closer. "How's it feel to you?"

" _Awesome_ ," I moaned, allowing him to fall onto the bed, so he could take himself out of me. "The feeling I feel when cumming is delicious. And you..." I looked into his eyes, feeling the satisfying pop of him coming out of me. "No one will expect you to have such a large, hard dick, nor so much lust, especially considering your size."

The light pink blush on his face was all I needed from him. I fell asleep on his chest, worrying about Monokuma...


	3. love your sin

"...You're such a tease."

Makoto smiled, running his fingers in my blue hair. It'd been about a week since we'd fucked, and our relationship was going well. We were cuddling in the gym; when we were finished we planned to go to the gym to get something to eat, but Monokuma had other plans.

"Hey, you two seem to be getting naughty... go to your room and enjoy yourselves!" He said, smiling, blushing,

Makoto would normally scream and blush fiercely, but he instead gave Monokuma a death glare- one of those death glares that says 'I'll kill you if you don't stop.'

"Ooh, touchy Ultimate..." Monokuma sighed. "You know, Naegi-san, you've made your classmates want your dick so badly, they're all in your room!"

 _The... what?_

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Sayaka."

When we got to his room, the other fourteen were there. Makoto looked emotionless, but I was horrified. "What the fu-"

"...Monokuma forced you here, didn't he?" He asked.

"I came out of curiosity," Ogami said.

"We all did!" Asahina exclaimed. "Is it true you two get nasty in the sheets?"

I froze, saying nothing. I looked at Makoto, who was blushing fiercely. "Yeah... you want to see that, don't you...?

I realized where this was heading and started to walk out the door, but Makoto tackled me to the floor, and pinned me down. "Who said you could leave?~"

I wanted this- I _really_ wanted this- but in front of everyone...? "Makoto...?" He thrust himself inside me, a cute little smile on his face. "MAKOTO!"

"What?" He asked, moving deeper inside me. "We're still clothed~"

I glared at him, but rolled my eyes and started rubbing his back. His spine arched immediately; I gasped and stopped rubbing his back, but he punished me, smacking me against the wall, disabling me.

"Whoa, go a little gentle on her, Naegs," Owada gasped.

"If it's not filthy and rough, it isn't fun," he started thrusting, his dick once again ticking my cervix. "Right, Sayaka?"

All I could do was gasp. Makoto rolled his eyes and thrusted hard, causing me to gasp again and let out a whine. Makoto's smile grew bigger as he fucked me with a passion, gradually increasing the velocity.

"M-Makoto..."

He stopped. "What did I say last time?"

"...Naegi-sama."

He smiled, increasing the velocity violently, pleasing himself as I let out a yelp of pleasure. He was about to thrash; I could feel it. I moved my hips, but found I couldn't move. "M- Naegi-sama...?"

He was beaming. "Stay still~"

Sure enough, he started to thrash, causing me to moan and gasp and scream. "N-Naegi-sama... d-don't stop..." My legs squeezed his hips, resulting in more pleasure. "DON'T STOP...!"

He stopped, much to my surprise. "Na-"

I was smacked against the wall so hard, I blacked out, feeling my orgasm-


	4. sinny sin sin

"Huh...?" I opened my eyes and groaned. I was on a bed, naked. My head was throbbing. "M-Makoto...?"

"I'm right here," Makoto said, lying on the bed beside me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I-"

I put a hand over his mouth. "M-My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."

He wasn't assured. Once Makoto sees you're hurt, he won't believe you're fine until he makes you fine. Being his girlfriend makes it no different.

He shooed away my hand. "Y-you can punish me, f-for knocking you out..."

"What would that be?" I asked, staring at him.

"Whatever you want," He said, not looking at me.

Damn. I was about to say 'Whatever you want,' but he obviously had other plans. I finally settled on something I could consider revenge, for every time he'd gotten nasty with me. "I'm going to rail you until you can't feel your dick," I said, getting closer to him.

He stared into my eyes and panicked. "B-but... that's not the best idea, since your head hur- AAH!"

I wasn't listening. i didn't want Makoto to feel bad, but I didn't want him to think smacking me against the wall so hard that I fell unconscious was okay, either. I wasted no time getting him inside me. I moaned at the sensation, and- though I've done this before- I found that it hurt this time. Regardless, I moved my hips, drinking in his moans.

This went on for a while, until I head a gasp from Makoto. "Felling good, Naegi-sama?" I asked/sneered.

"Mmm... yes... oh God yes..." He groaned, then a flash of mischief flashed in his eyes. "Though I thought you said you were going to rail me."

"I did," I smiled, and moved my hips so violently- too violently- he fell limp under my body. I bounced on him, and he orgasmed first for once. I thrashed even more as he gasped. I eventually fell limp myself, riding out my orgasm.

Makoto took me in his arms. "Sayaka... next time... stop me when I get too crazy... so neither of us will get... hurt..." He panted.

All I could say was "Okay" before Monokuma tried to taunt us, but neither of us listened, as we had fallen asleep.


	5. egg senpai's birthday but it's very late

_**A/N:**_ SO I didn't want to update on Naegi's birthday bc I didn't want to, but I decided that if I didn't update in the month of February I was going going to die, so here's this thing I wrote last night instead of sleeping.

EDIT: On my Wattpad, I uploaded this during February. Like the fucking idiot I am, I forgot about this one on fanfiction. Soooo sorry that this is late SDFGHJKLKGF

Also: Happy 3 week+ late birthday Naegi! **[I originally started writing this around a week after Mako's birthday, I just postponed writing it because my uterus started eating me alive, and I had a world history test coming up (my goddamn teacher i swear)]**

[P/S: When I was typing "dear" I accidentally typed "dead". That was an oopsie.]

I closed the door behind me as I stepped in my room, and sat down on my bed. Monokuma gave me a gift, claiming it was from Sayaka, but the tag told me that it was from Monokuma himself, because the handwriting was atrocious, unlike Sayaka's.

Nonetheless, I opened the gift and found more vibrating condoms, just with different settings. _Of course_ , I thought, rolling my eyes. _But, I can do something with these..._ I dug around in the box and found the highest speed condom, and the remote that came with it, and put it on. I put it on maximum ("go big or go home!" as they say), then turned it on.

The wave of pleasure that came from my dick was intense; I moaned in pleasure... when I did, a thought came to me: how would this feel inside Sayaka?

I turned and took the condom off, pulled up my pants, and got off the bed, my knees weak. I already felt my cock protesting/becoming blue, but I stumbled to the door anyway, opened it, and saw Monokuma.

"Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck! Did you like your gift? Want to try it out inside your beloved's womb? WELL TOO BAD! YOUR BELOVED SAYAKA IS TIED UP SOMEWHERE AN-"

"I'm right here," Sayaka said, unimpressed, walking up, holding a piece of cake. "I brought you some cake, dear~!"

"Thank you," I said, shoving the cake in my mouth (I was anxious to get my mind off of my balls).

"NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK!" Monokuma went crazy. "Ya see, Maizono-chan!? His balls are as blue as your hair!" He shoved her into my room, into my cake-filled face. "Go make some magic!" He slammed the door.

"This is fine," Sayaka said. "I wanted to talk with you anyway."

"About what?" I asked, swallowing the vanilla cake.

She put her hands on my hips and pulled down my pants. "Since it's your birthday, I'm allowing you to do whatever you want to me... intimately," She removed her clothing, then unzipped my hoodie and took off my undershirt, then layed down saucily on the bed. "What are you waiting for~?" She asked, lust raging in her eyes.

"Oh!" I took the condom off the bed. "It's a high speed condom," I said as my body shuddered in pleasure. I took off my boxers, allowing myself to stand tall and proud.

Sayaka giggled. "Okay~!" She spread her legs. "Before you start, I'm going to call you 'daddy' instead of 'Naegi-sama'... just for today~"

"...'Daddy,'" The word escaped my hips in a tone of pleasure. I put the condom on, grabbed the remote, then sat between her legs. "Perfect~"

I penetrated her, drinking in her moans, rubbing my hand against her clit, until I was completely inside her. Then, I took the remote into my hand, which was still at maximum level, then asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," Sayaka groaned. "Oh god, yes..."

I turned the remote on, taking a deep breath.

"A-A... AAAAAHHHHHHHH~~!" I moaned, the pleasure that hit my dick was unreal. I bucked my hips from the surprise, causing Sayaka to groan and shift her hips.

"U-gh... M- Daddy... I-" She put her hands on my shoulders. "C-can't you move~?" She sighed in pleasure. "Give me more, please..."

"Don't worry," I cooed, way more turned on than intended, "Daddy won't stop until you're screaming my name~!"

She stared at me, then squeaked when I started thrusting. The condom had a feature where it vibrated harder when I thrusted, so that was a good feature.

"Y-You can do more than that..." Sayaka sounded disappointed, so I started pounding her g-spot as hard as I could, making the condom go crazy.

"F-fuck!" I screamed, this pleasure becoming too much for me. I've lost control.

"M-M...!" Sayaka groaned.

I pinned her down on the bed, still thrusting. "What's my name, Sayaka?"

"N-N-N-Naegi!" She screamed.

"Naegi WHO?" I asked, making sure to go harder, listening to the soft sound of our genitals smashing together.

"M-M-M- MA- MAKOTO!" She screamed.

We both went quiet, listening to our genitals smash together, until a gasp escaped my lips. "Sayaka... I'm... oh shit...!"

"M-Me too," Sayaka shuddered. She gasped as her muscles clamped down around my dick. "MAKOTO~~! ❤"

"SAYAKA~!" I screamed; we both orgasmed at the same time.

We both were panting on the bed, sweaty body to sweaty body. "M-Makoto... we should do that more often..."

"I agree..." I moaned. "I love you... so much..." I pulled out and turned and took the condom off.

"I love you too..." Sayaka took me into her arms. I grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over us, and then I drifted to sleep, by her side.


	6. Author's Note

I'm probably not going to update this fanfic again. I have more better written fanfics/stories to write or rewrite.

I'm slightly more active on my Wattpad ( MakotoAce)


End file.
